


perpendicular

by bs13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also a ‘i wore an ugly sweater to your fancy christmas party’ au, and plenty of GAY, fake dating for christmas party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/pseuds/bs13
Summary: When Alex comes to Kara with a favor, Kara isn’t sure what to expect, but “being Lena Luthor’s fake date to a Christmas party” is definitely low on the list. Either way Kara agrees, and now she has a new mission: befriend Lena if it’s the last thing she does.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 71
Kudos: 780
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	perpendicular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honey_hill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_hill/gifts).



> the prompt was “you didn’t tell me this was a black tie affair and i wore my stupidest christmas sweater” & i was instantly like “i can redeem myself from last year’s exchange & deliver on a fake dating experience” so! here we are 💕
> 
> forgive me if there’s any typos, i didn’t get a chance to edit 😔

Alex is the one who comes to her with a favor.

Kara arrives home from an eleven-hour shift and is _exhausted_ , so much so that as she’s shrugging off her coat she doesn’t even notice that Alex is passed out on her couch. The only reason she does is because, as she heads into the kitchen to make a late dinner, the thump of her sister falling off said couch is loud enough to make her freeze.

Admittedly, Kara really isn’t thinking. She has been robbed before, and maybe that’s what drives her to snag a makeshift weapon and inch her way into the living room without bothering to use her X-ray vision. If she had, she would’ve realized right away that it’s just,

“ _Alex?_ ” Kara says incredulously as she lowers the knife sharpener. “What are you doing?”

Alex groans. “Hi,” she mutters against the carpet, making no move to get up until Kara hurriedly stoops over to help.

“Did you break into my apartment?”

“No.” A pause. “Yes, but for a very good reason.”

“Okay…” Kara waits for this reason for at least a full minute of silence before she has to prompt, “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Alex huffs, but she blinks at Kara sleepily and slowly and Kara knows it’s a lie. “You didn’t answer your door, so I didn’t know you were working.”

“You know I’m usually working the weekends,” Kara says, confusedly, as she takes a seat on the edge of the coffee table. This gives her a vantage point to scrutinize Alex’s unfocused eyes, and when that’s done, she gives her sister a skeptical once-over. “What happened?”

“Nothing!” Alex almost yells it, trying her hardest to curl up in a ball against the back of the couch (which doesn’t work). “Nothing happened. I’m sorry, this is…stupid.”

“Stop apologizing, Alex,” Kara says calmly. “Come on, what’s going on?”

It takes another few minutes of dragging silence and a lot of needling, but a confession comes tumbling out:

“I may have called Maggie.”

“Oh.” Kara can’t help but wince. “I’m sorry, Alex, what…what did she say?”

“It’s fine, whatever, I’m over it.” Alex takes in a sharp, quivering breath, and then she says, “Anyway, Lena and I got wasted and I took an Uber here. I’m sorry.”

“ _Don’t_ be sorry. Where’s Lena now? Is she okay?”

“Yeah, the Uber took her home first,” Alex says, flopping back so her glassy eyes are fixed on the ceiling. “She has her own shit to drink away, so…”

Kara is torn between wanting to thank Lena Luthor or question her enabling behavior, but she wisely does not say so. “Well, what do you want to do now that you’re here?” she asks patiently. “We can—we can watch a movie. We haven’t had a movie night in ages.”

“Because you work too much,” Alex says, and it’s not an accusation but it settles like one. 

“No more than you do,” Kara retorts weakly, but judging by the way Alex snorts she knows she won’t be winning this battle anytime soon. “Look, I’m sorry I took this job. But I’m here now, right? Let me make it up to you.”

It takes a moment for Alex to take in her words. “Will you do anything to make it up to me?” she demands, practically fumbling around her own tongue to slur out the question, and Kara sighs.

“Yes, sure, anything.”

“I need you to help Lena,” Alex says, deathly serious, and Kara blinks back at her in surprise. “She’s in trouble.”

“How serious are we talking? Like…legal trouble?” Kara says because it is an exceptionally odd question, but Alex only laughs.

“No, she’s just dumb,” she says—fondly—and that’s what really seals the deal. If Lena can be there for Alex, Kara can do Lena a favor per Alex’s request.

“Okay, so what does she need my help with?” Kara asks, to which Alex props herself up in order to look Kara dead in the eye.

“She needs an actor,” Alex says simply, and that’s only the tip of the iceberg.

.

.

.

When she sees Lena Luthor approaching, Kara bolts up from the park bench.

She’s been waiting for the past thirty minutes, but it’s not like she has any reason to complain; it was her own choice to show up early. That might’ve been a poor choice, in retrospect—Lena is not an absentminded person per se, but Kara knows enough about her from Alex to anticipate that Lena is not the most punctual person.

Lena spots Kara a beat later, and she offers a tiny, guarded smile in greeting. “Hello, Kara,” she says once she is in earshot. “Thank you for meeting me.”

“No problem,” Kara assures her.

“Sorry to inconvenience you further, but would you be alright with taking this conversation somewhere warm?” Lena asks apologetically. “Maybe get coffee?”

Kara agrees, and they walk together to a nice little cafe down the street. Lena carefully unwraps the scarf around her neck; Kara places her hands in her pockets and pretends to shiver a bit. While she can’t act out some of the other human mannerisms of being cold (like flushed cheeks, or visible breath), she does her best to keep up the façade.

They take a table in the middle of the cafe after they collect their orders. Kara knows that Lena takes her coffee black like Alex, keeps these small observations logged in her memory so she can understand Lena Luthor better. Admittedly, she doesn’t have very much to go on.

“So,” Lena starts, then pauses, like she’s not sure where she’s taking her words.

“So,” Kara echoes, and wishes it weren’t so awkward. “I’m, uh, not entirely sure what my sister—”

At the same time Lena begins saying, “I don’t know what Alex told you about me—”

They both pause then. The corner of Lena’s mouth twists into an embarrassed half-smile, and Kara looks down at the chipped tabletop and tries to hide her flushed cheeks.

“Sorry,” Kara says. “You go first.”

Lena’s fingernails tap against her mug; they’re black, cut short. “I guess I’m just not sure why you agreed to meet me,” she says. “Alex told me you were a good candidate for…” She trails off. Winces. “Well, pretending to be my girlfriend.” She takes a sip of her coffee, then makes a sour face that Kara knows is unrelated to her drink. “I can’t believe I said that out loud.”

“Well, Alex asked me to,” Kara admits. “But it’s not like I wouldn’t have agreed…I’m just not sure if I’m cut out for this.”

Lena tilts her head, but rather unassumingly, as she studies Kara suddenly. “So it’s not true that you’re an actor?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m an actor,” Kara quickly replies. “I wanted to be one as a kid, but that’s not my passion or anything.”

“And is…being a truck driver your true passion?”

Kara nervously flexes her fingers around her iced coffee. “Alex must tell you everything,” she says.

“Don’t tell her I said so, but she’s kind of my only friend.” Lena purses her lips. “I know trying to book a stranger as a fake date must sound very strange to you. Frankly, if I were you, I wouldn’t even be entertaining the idea.” The way Lena tries to shrug it off—the way she looks down at her cup in such a self-loathing manner—it makes Kara feel guilty. _So_ , so guilty.

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Kara finds herself saying. “I’m more than entertaining the idea. If you’re okay with mediocre acting skills, then I’m in.” She hopes that comes across way more confident than it does in her head; she’s still not quite sure she’s up to the task.

“You don’t have to say yes so readily,” Lena says, but she looks up, and her expression is hopeful—albeit cautiously so. “I have a whole pitch prepared for you, if you’re willing to hear it.”

“Sure, hit me,” Kara says.

Lena clears her throat. “Well,” she says, “obviously I’d compensate you generously.”

“Like money?” Kara frowns, but tries not to. She hates to _not_ approach this with an open mind, but the prospect of being paid to hang out with Alex’s best friend just seems _weird_. “You don’t have to do that.”

“Obviously I do,” Lena says, looking at Kara in quite visible surprise. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because…this is a favor. For Alex. And for you,” Kara adds, hastily. “Besides, you don’t even know if I’m a decent actor yet.”

“Considering you are the _only_ actor I know, you’re pretty much my only option,” Lena says slowly, like she isn’t sure exactly where Kara is taking this. “You don’t have to say yes just because Alex asked you to, Kara. I won’t be offended.”

“I-I didn’t mean to make it sound like I don’t _want_ to do it, necessarily…”

Lena shakes her head. “No, I understand.” And she smiles a tad, apologetic and shy, before she takes another sip from her cup. “You don’t know me. And I know all of this sounds like the strangest offer possible, but…” 

“Oh, oops,” Kara says. “Sorry. Continue with the pitch.”

That makes Lena’s smile twist into a wince. “I have to admit, the pitch isn’t very impressive,” she sighs. “But I need a date to my family’s Christmas party. It would be a nice dinner, good drinks, and the most interaction with my family you’d have to endure would be meeting my parents. I can even fake a headache early on, so at most, we’d be there for two or three hours. Really, it would only be about half of your night.”

She casts a questioning glance at Kara as if to say _how am I doing so far?_ and Kara says, “I think this is a strong pitch,” in reassurance. Also, “Do you do this for a living? Pitch stuff to companies, or businesses?”

“No,” says Lena, and the odd way her brow furrows tells Kara she’s laid it on too thick. “I work with your sister.”

“Right…I knew that.” Kara takes a large gulp of her iced coffee; maybe it’ll help shock her brain into cooperation. “Well, if I only have to act for two to three hours, then I think this should be easy. Count me in!”

“But I haven’t even floated a few numbers by you yet,” Lena argues.

Kara, who doesn’t even know what that _means_ , blinks confusedly at her. “What?”

“Since I’m going to be disrupting your work schedule, I’ll fully compensate your daily salary,” Lena explains. She starts pulling out papers from her bag—contracts and spreadsheets and who knows what else. “But I’d also like to pay you more on top of that. How does three an hour sound?”

“Three dollars?” Kara echoes.

“Three hundred,” Lena says. Then, “Why would I offer you three dollars an hour?”

“I don’t know!” Kara exclaims. “Why would you offer me _three hundred dollars_?”

“We can negotiate the sum if you’d like—“

“Please, no, no sums,” Kara interrupts. “Really, I don’t want you to pay me for this. It’s a favor because you’re a friend and that’s it.”

Lena frowns, the kind of frown that isn’t upset so much as it is perplexed. “I’m Alex’s friend,” she says.

“Yeah, but you’re kind of my friend too, if you think about it. Like, friend of my friend,” Kara says. “Friend…adjacent. Friend…perpendicular. Am I on the right track?”

“Perpendicular?” Lena echoes. “You are definitely not using that word right.” But she is smiling again, softer this time around, and her eyes are hopeful. “Are you really on board?”

“100%,” Kara promises. “I’ll be the best fake date you could ask for.”

Lena holds out her hand. “Then we’re in business, Kara Danvers,” she declares, and Kara—Kara decides that Lena is one of the funniest people she’s ever met. She shakes Lena’s hand, and in the same instant, resolves to get to know Lena better.

It’s the least she could for an adjacent friend. Or a perpendicular one.

.

.

.

“Does Lena know we’re Jewish?”

Alex throws a box of bran cereal into the cart, then pauses, reconsiders, and trades it for the marshmallow cereal Kara likes. “Yeah,” she replies absentmindedly. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“I was just wondering…” The supermarket is packed with overbearing Christmas reminders, ranging from gingerbread house kits to red-and-green cookies that are so bright Kara does a double take. “Would she be offended if I don’t show up in something Christmas-y to her party?”

“I doubt it,” Alex says. “Lena doesn’t seem like the Christmas-y type to begin with.”

“Have you ever _been_ to any of her parties?”

“No, Kara. Those are her family parties.” Alex shakes a box of mac and cheese and says, “Will Mom complain if we make dinner from a box?”

“Probably,” Kara says, and she takes a box of Spanish rice for good measure. “Anyway…Lena seems nice.”

Alex pauses mid-browse of tomato sauce cans, squinting suspiciously at her sister. “What are you getting at, Kara?”

“What do you mean?” Kara says innocently.

“You have that face,” Alex says, “like you want me to do something I’ll hate.”

“Face? What face? This is my normal face.”

Alex groans. “Just spit it out, Kara,” she sighs. “I am so sleep-deprived I’m considering buying…” She pauses to read a label off a can and finishes, “Pickled okra. Have I ever tried okra before?”

“I don’t think you have,” Kara says. “But sometimes when you drink you visit strange places without me, so I can’t really answer that.” When Alex frowns pensively at the can, Kara decides to intervene by gently pushing it back onto the shelf. “Focus, Alex. We’re having a conversation.”

“Right—you’re about to convince me to do something terrible.”

“I am _not_ , and if you listened to me you’d know that!” Kara huffs. “I just want to ask you about Lena. Like, basic questions.”

Alex narrows her eyes slightly. “Questions like what?”

“Like…her favorite flower, so I can bring a bouquet to her party,” Kara says. “Or her favorite color. I should know that, right? I need to gather as much research I can, to really get into this role.”

“Ugh, I forgot your stupid pre-show rituals,” Alex says. “Remember one year you were a pirate in your fifth grade play, and you spent three weeks walking around with a fake bird on your shoulder?”

“This is higher stakes than winning a class pizza party, though,” Kara argues. “This is—it’s for _you_ , really. And because Lena’s your best friend.”

“Who says she’s my best friend? Did she say that?”

“You two can pretend not to care less, but I’m intuitive,” Kara says, tapping the side of her head. Alex gives her a disgusted look, which means she’s not very convinced. “Come _on_ , Alex. All I’m asking for is some help, since you dragged me into doing this.”

“I was drunk when I dragged you into this,” Alex corrects. “That’s on you, for taking me seriously.” She finally moves the shopping cart to another aisle, which Kara is relieved about; Alex had been eyeing the canned okra _far_ too long.

“ _Alex_ ,” Kara persists. “This is for the well-being of Lena’s…er, Christmas party.” 

They come to a stop at the freezers, and Alex finally caves. “Fine,” she says. “But you know you can ask _her_ this stuff, right?”

“How?” Kara says glumly. “When I left her last week she gave me her business card and said she’d be in touch, but the number there is to her office! Her secretary has stopped taking my calls. Last time I tried to leave a message she sent back a threat of a restraining order.”

Alex nods. “That sounds like Jess,” she says. “Oh hey, _you’re_ the desperate fangirl she’s been complaining about? Jess thinks you’re a fifty-year-old suburban mom!”

“What? How do I give off _that_ vibe?”

“Something about your voice,” Alex says, shrugging. “Point is, Lena likes to pretend she’s an ice queen—she likes to freeze everyone out. It’s nothing personal. I’ll give you her real number so you can ask about flowers or whatever.” She takes out a package of chicken nuggets from one of the freezers, and tosses it in Kara’s direction. “Read the ingredients, will you? Check if they’re bone in or not.”

Kara does a quick scan of the bag. “They say boneless, but some of these look questionable,” she says.

“Eh, good enough. Put them in the cart.” Alex leads them towards the ice cream section next, where she says, “You know, if you don’t want to be Lena’s date to this party, you _can_ say no.”

“I already agreed,” Kara points out. “Besides, I _do_ want to help her out. I just want to make sure I do it right.”

“Well, I know she appreciates it,” Alex says. “What do you feel like, rocky road or peanut butter?”

“Both?”

Alex considers this for a second. “I guess,” she says, and Kara resists the urge to remind her they’re shopping for _Kara’s_ apartment, not Alex’s. “What else do you need? Socks?”

“I have plenty of socks,” Kara says, who knows exactly why Alex is suggesting that (and even though Kara’s socks may be mismatched _today_ , it doesn’t mean they _always_ are).

“I think you need socks.” Alex’s voice brokers no arguments, and Kara relents.

They peruse the clothes aisle of the Target once they’re done with groceries, and find that there is one upside to the amount of Christmas apparel they have to sort through: there’s some Chanukah stuff thrown into the supposed “holiday” bins. There’s not much, but Kara gets to add a few pairs of cute socks decorated with menorahs to their cart and that’s enough to lift her spirits.

“What do people usually wear to Christmas parties?” Kara wonders aloud as they pass by a few Christmas sweaters. They’re garish in a typical holiday manner, but Kara has to admit they’re kind of cool—some of them have fuzzy details, or glitter, or some other fun charm. “Should I buy one of these reindeer things?”

“An ugly Christmas sweater?” Alex wrinkles her nose. “Lena’s corporate parties are usually black tie.” She pinches one of the yarned atrocities between her thumb and forefinger questioningly and adds, “But then again, this _is_ her family. Maybe they’re the ugly-sweater-wearing type.”

“You’ve never met her family?” Kara asks as they sort through the piles of sweaters. Humans must _love_ these; there are so many that Alex eventually gives up and begins to look through the normal T-shirts instead.

“I’ve never met her family. Lena doesn’t even talk about them, really. I just know they _hate_ the fact that she’s working for a rival company,” Alex says. “They keep trying to get her to work for Luthor Corp, and leave us behind.”

Kara glances up at that, curious. “How come she doesn’t work for her family business?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never asked.” Alex grimaces at the next sweater Kara produces, a particularly loud red one with a flowing cotton beard for Santa Claus. “I will _pay_ you to convince Lena to wear that.”

“She probably already has her own,” Kara says, folding the sweater and tucking it away. “Maybe I’ll ask what color she’s wearing, so I can match. People do that when they’re dates, don’t they?”

“Yeah, if they’re going to _prom_ together.”

“Don’t be _mean_. I’m trying to go for an authentic—” Kara’s entire thought completely falls when she pulls out the next sweater. “ _Alex_. Look at this.” She holds it up for Alex to see: it’s a large, blue sweater with a menorah on the front. White letters proudly declare _LET’S GET LIT_ , and it’s just about the best thing Kara has ever seen.

Alex’s expression twists into complete resignation. “That sure is…something.”

“This is the one,” Kara decides. “You don’t think Lena will mind, do you?”

“Probably not, but—are you sure about this? It could be a black tie event. Maybe you’d better ask first.”

“I will,” Kara says flippantly, setting her newfound treasure tenderly on top of their tortilla chips. “But I think it’s a winner.”

“Right…” Alex shakes her head, but doesn’t say anything more about the sweater. “Let’s go, then. Mom will be expecting dinner when she gets out of work.”

“Ooh, I have an idea for dinner! If we mix the leftover Thanksgiving turkey into the mac and cheese, I think we can combine the best of both worlds.”

Alex doesn’t even pretend to consider it. “Nope. We are _not_ doing that.”

Kara pouts. “You’re a spoilsport,” she says. “I think it would taste great.”

“You’re a walking garbage disposal, and I will not listen to anything you say.”

.

.

.

Sometimes Kara thinks that Lena may be a bit behind on Earth customs.

 _Kara_ is the literal alien here, but as the party date creeps closer all Lena’s done is send Kara a few files containing her family’s names, occupations, and warning signs. While Kara does appreciate the heads-up that Lena’s brother might be more flirty than appropriate (Kara’s not even sure how Lena knows Kara will be Lex Luthor’s _type_ ), it all seems a bit…well, _impersonal_. Like Lena is preparing for this party as if it’s a job, and not a potentially fun evening.

Alex lets on that Lena’s always been like that. Apparently she keeps to herself, and doesn’t really make friends unless someone befriends her first. That immediately becomes Kara’s next mission; she begins to invite Lena to lunch under the guise of working through their act, but _really_ , she’s befriending her. Like a sneaky secret agent who specializes in friendship. (Alex had groaned at that, but Kara thinks it’s a perfect descriptor.)

Today Kara is a bit worse for wear—she has spent the majority of the past three days awake, and despite what Alex tried to convince her when she was fourteen, she _does_ need sleep as much as the average human. In fact, Kara is trying her best to keep from falling asleep while she waits for Lena to show up.

Another thing Kara has learned is that Lena is habitually late. Kara doesn’t really mind, though, because Lena isn’t late because she doesn’t care about their plans—she’s just always late because she loses track of time, or because she’s so busy working she has no concept of time altogether.

When Lena approaches their usual table at Noonan’s she waves and greets Kara apologetically without _actually_ apologizing. Kara always assures her not to, and so Lena never _says_ the words “I’m sorry,” but Kara can see the apology in her eyes, in her smile, in the way she says hello quite sheepishly.

“Hey, you made it,” Kara says, trying to smile cheerfully. “I was about to order for you.”

“What would you have ordered for me?” Lena gives her a strange look that is half-intrigued, half-amused. Like she isn’t sure what to feel about Kara’s joke.

“Your usual—black coffee and sadness,” Kara says. “Sorry, black coffee and a salad, but it’s really the same thing…” 

This time the joke sticks, and Lena smiles. Smiles from Lena are rare; she still hasn’t warmed up to Kara entirely, but they’re getting there in baby steps.

“So what was the reason you wanted to meet me?” Lena asks, picking up the menu as if she doesn’t already know what she’s going to order. They have met for lunch a total of three times now, and Lena always gets the same thing: black coffee and a Caesar salad. “I hope it wasn’t only to insult my taste.”

“Do I need a reason to ask you out for lunch?” Kara says, lifting her own menu to play along. “We’re dating, you know.”

Lena lowers her menu to give Kara an appraising look. “You are far cheekier than your sister says you are,” she says. “Seriously, what is this about? Is it about the files I sent you? If they’re not adequate, I can add more detail.”

“No! No, they’re great,” Kara says. “I, uh, asked you to meet me because I was wondering more about you. I know a lot about your _family_ because I’ve read up about them, but there’s no pdf in my computer titled ‘Lena Luthor’ like the rest.”

“I see,” says Lena slowly. “Well…I _can_ send you a file about me if you’d prefer.” 

“But you don’t _have_ to do that,” Kara says, gesturing loosely around their table with her hands. “Since I have the real you here.”

Lena hesitates. “Your work ethic is admirable, Kara,” she says, “but it’s alright if you don’t know much about me. Really, the most I need you to do at this party is stay by my side and keep anyone from talking to me. That’s all I need.”

Kara nods along while Lena speaks. “Right,” she says. “That sounds doable and all, but—won’t it be more believable if I don’t have to worry about how to interact with you?” She tries to keep it nonchalant, but she wants to press harder; Lena can’t really expect her to be _a bad date_ , can she? “Like, I don’t want to ask you to dance if it makes your whole family lose their minds, you know? What if you don’t dance at parties?”

“Well I can answer that question now—I don’t dance period,” Lena says, and she sounds amused, like she can’t believe Kara is really entertaining the idea of taking this fake dating thing seriously. “I promise you don’t have to worry about being a doting girlfriend.”

“Okay, but, shouldn’t we at least have a story? I don’t want to go into this completely clueless.” Kara knows she’s pushed too hard when Lena’s expression dims; she rests her cheek on her hand, fidgets like the idea makes her uncomfortable.

“You’re right,” Lena sighs. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make this hard on you, it’s just—not easy to wrap my head around.”

Kara folds her hands in front of her, tries to shrug a shoulder. “I get it,” she offers reassuringly. “I don’t think it’s a universal struggle to bring home strangers for Christmas, so…”

That makes the corner of Lena’s mouth twitch, almost like she has to make an effort to bite back a smile. “We already know each other,” she says, “so we can say the truth—we met through Alex.”

“Alex as a matchmaker is so terrible it’s funny,” Kara says, perking up. “Does your family know Alex?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, they’ve never met any of my coworkers.”

 _Coworker_ , Kara thinks, _and not friend_. Lena clearly has some issues she needs to work through with that. But as it stands, all Kara does is nudges her glasses a fraction up her nose and says, “Well, you’re the expert on your family. Whichever direction you want to take the story is fine with me—I can work with anything.”

“Mm. That’s right, you’re the actor in your family,” Lena says. “I’m curious—what kind of roles did you play?”

Without missing a beat Kara replies, “Between you and me, it was definitely my shining moment when I played the Ace of Spades in _Alice in Wonderland_ …” When Lena’s smile finally emerges, laughing and incredulous, Kara continues, “No, really! I had three lines _and_ I got to carry around a fake spear. I felt _so_ cool.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t promise you a spear.”

Kara feigns a grimace. “Then I don’t think I can do this, actually.” This _also_ makes Lena laugh, and Kara takes that to mean she’s not doing too shabby in this whole “befriending” department.

“I _can_ promise you as much alcohol as you’d like,” Lena offers. “You might need it to get through the night.”

“Oh…I don’t know about that,” Kara laughs it off, even though she really hopes she won’t have to pretend to be drunk on top of everything else. “I can have fun anywhere, don’t worry. Ask Alex!”

“I doubt you’ll have _fun_ with my family,” Lena says, “but I appreciate the thought. I, um, actually appreciate all of this a _lot_. I don’t mean to be so…distant about this. I’m working on it.”

“I think you’re doing a pretty great job,” Kara reassures her. “I mean, you’re opening up to me. And I like it.”

“You _do_?”

“Yeah! You’re a fun person, Lena Luthor,” Kara says. “And I think we’re destined for great things.”

At that Lena half-laughs, half-shakes her head in disbelief. “We?” she echoes.

“Absolutely—we’re going to team up and bully Alex. It’s only natural.”

Something changes in the way Lena looks at her right then. Something in her _thaws_ , even, and it makes Kara feel warm; warm like she’s just had a cup of hot chocolate by a roaring fire. Lena bites at the edge of her bottom lip, considering, and then she _smiles_ ever-so-slightly.

“I’m always up for bullying Alex,” Lena says the way one might whisper _thank you_ , and Kara responds with a beaming _you’re welcome_ smile of her own.

.

.

.

“Should I bring something to your family’s? Like, wine? Do your parents like wine?”

Lena shakes her head. “No, there will already be plenty of wine. A ridiculous amount, really. They have a whole open bar for this event.”

“Wow, that’s swanky,” Kara says, catching a drop of ice cream with her tongue as it rolls down her hand. Even with the cold weather, her icy treat refuses to stay frozen—but still, she refuses to be the person who gets a cup and not a cone. That’s just not _fun_.

“I suppose,” Lena says, distractedly taking a bite of her own ice cream. Lena, predictably, is a cup person. “Fair warning, I may drink far more than you expect.”

“That’s okay,” Kara says. “I’ll be your designated driver if you want.”

“Oh no, please, feel free to drink as much as you want. My driver will take us both home,” Lena says. “Trust me, you’ll get through the night more easily with some liquid courage.”

“Your family can’t be _that_ bad,” Kara tries, but Lena just gazes off into nothing for a second, pensive like she’s thinking about something serious, and Kara doesn’t say anything else.

When Lena blinks back to reality, she gives a slow shake of her head. “It’s not that they’re bad,” she says. “They’re just…a lot to take in sometimes. And I suspect they’re not going to give a warm welcome to anyone I might bring home.”

“Have you brought anyone home before?” Kara asks, curious, and Lena sighs.

“I have…” She trails off. “It was the first and only time, actually. His name was Jack—he was everything my parents liked in a partner, but they still picked him apart.” Lena toys with her spoon, poking at her ice cream without taking another bite. “They don’t exactly know that I like women.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Kara feels her eyes widen. “So that’s why you need me.”

Lena hesitates. “I—I’m just so tired of hiding that part of me. I know I’m not dating anyone yet, but I figured opening myself up to the possibility is a stepping stone. Is that stupid?”

“Not at all,” Kara tells her decidedly. “But for the record, I think you’re fantastic—you could definitely bag a real date for your Christmas party if you wanted.”

“That’s so much harder than paying for one,” Lena argues in complete seriousness, and Kara breaks out into giggles.

“Are you a real person? Sometimes you sound like a robot,” she says. “You send people emails about yourself, you eat ice cream in a cup…it’s like you’re masquerading as a human.”

“I don’t appreciate the way you make fun of me, Kara.” But Lena finally, _genuinely_ , smiles for the first time today and it’s a wonderful sight to see. “Is it so impossible to believe I’m afraid to seriously pursue dating?”

“No…I get that, actually,” Kara admits. “Dating is scary. I don’t really date either, so.” 

“And you give _me_ this much grief?” Lena’s tone is understanding, though, and Kara knows she is definitely not being judged. “I’m telling Alex on you.”

“Alex loves me better,” Kara says. “She’ll take my side.”

“Not if I bribe her with scotch first.”

“Ouch, you’d go that far?” Kara hops onto the edge of the sidewalk, clasping a hand to her heart. “That’s evil.”

“I’m a determined woman,” Lena says. “I’m well-versed in the act of getting what I want.” She sticks to the actual sidewalk, giving Kara a wide berth in case she falls off.

“Okay, next question,” Kara declares. “What if I bring your mom flowers?”

“Unless you want her to throw them away the second you hand them to her, I would suggest not doing that.”

“Sometimes the way you talk about your mom makes me think she’s a Disney villain,” Kara says. “Hey, that’s a great icebreaker question! Who’s your favorite Disney villain?”

Lena furrows her brow. “Are you trying to ‘break the ice’?” she demands, paired with air quotes and everything—she looks so offended Kara can’t help but laugh.

“What? Is there anything wrong with trying to get to know you?”

“When you call it an _icebreaker_ it is,” Lena complains. “Did Alex tell you that?”

“Tell me… _what_?” Kara says, tilting her head questioningly as she takes another lick of her melting cone.

“That people call me _the Ice Queen_ ,” Lena huffs, miffed, and Kara has to bite back an entirely inappropriate bark of laughter.

“No, uh, she—didn’t,” Kara says. It’s clear her attempt to hold her laugh in isn’t working, because Lena rolls her eyes.

“It’s not funny,” Lena insists, but she too has to bite her lip to refrain from dissolving into ridiculous laughter herself, and eventually it’s too much for the both of them to bear.

Kara stumbles off the sidewalk ledge, nearly crashing into Lena in the process. “Sorry,” she says. “It really _isn’t_ funny.”

Lena crosses her arms over her chest, then shakes her head. “It actually makes me laugh,” she admits. “It doesn’t bother me…even though it probably should.” She raises her scarf higher on her neck, barely suppressing a shiver. “Ice cream was a terrible idea, by the way.”

“There’s never a bad time for ice cream, Lena!” Kara insists, though she _does_ feel guilty about it. “Sometimes I forget how cold it is, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize—I’m the one who agreed,” Lena says, wrapping her arms tighter around herself as they continue walking.

Before Kara allows herself to overthink it, she strips off her jacket and raises it questioningly over Lena’s shoulders. “Can I give you my coat to make up for it?”

“What? No, you’ll freeze,” says Lena, giving Kara a perplexed look.

“I’m warm enough,” Kara promises. “See? I have a second sweater under here. I’m as toasty as a marshmallow.”

“I have a sweater too,” Lena negates. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“You don’t have _two_ sweaters though.”

“Right, but I don’t need another. So…thank you, but no thank you.”

“ _Lena_. Please accept my jacket, even if it’s just this once.” Kara refuses to back down, and finally Lena acquiesces to receiving the second layer—even if it’s with an awkward, accepting nod.

There’s a momentary lapse in the conversation after that. They had been walking to Lena’s car after leaving the ice cream parlor, but so far they’ve circled the block twice; Kara hasn’t mentioned it, and neither has Lena.

“Well,” Lena says finally, “maybe I should get going. I promised your sister I’d bring her dinner.”

“It’s like…three,” Kara says unthinkingly, after doing a quick check of the watch on her wrist. “Do you really have to go? Maybe—” And she has to stop, at that, because Lena is staring at her with the most tired eyes and Kara knows she’s pushing for too much too soon. “Golly, actually, it is pretty late. I should go too.”

The relief on Lena’s face is impossible to miss. “Thank you, for today,” she says. “I think I needed that.”

“Which part—the brain freeze, or the icebreaker?” Kara says, grinning despite herself, and Lena’s ensuing laughter makes the weak joke worth it.

“Both, maybe,” Lena muses. “You’re a rare type of person, Kara Danvers.” They finally make their way to Lena’s car, and she tries to give Kara her jacket back; Kara refuses, of course, because she’s not the one with the frail human immune system.

“Oh, hey—so you know how Alex and I how host game nights with our friends?” Kara says, hanging by Lena’s car door just before she can shut it. “I know she would really like it if you came next week.” Alex apparently has been inviting Lena since the moment they met, and Lena’s never taken her up on the offer. “I know I would.”

Lena hesitates. “I’m not sure,” she says. “I’ll have to look at my schedule.”

“Okay, yeah,” Kara says, taking a slow step backward to indicate she’s leaving. “But if you can, it’ll be at Alex’s. And it’s a lot of fun! I swear.”

“I’ll see,” Lena promises. And she seems like she honestly, genuinely, will—it’s all Kara could ask for.

Lena Luthor might not be 100% on board, but Kara is determined: she is going to chip away at that ice exterior if it’s the last thing she does. (And, hopefully, get Alex to help her out a little).

.

.

.

Game night means two things: Alex will get tipsy very fast, and Winn will always order far more pizzas than necessary.

“James is cheating,” Alex accuses half an hour in. She’s on her second bottle of beer, and eyeing James’s every movement very closely. “He never owns this much of the board.”

“I have _two_ places,” says James, offended. “And we barely started!”

“I still think Monopoly should be banned from game nights,” Winn grumbles. He’s been complaining ever since Kara got to play as the dog, and hasn’t quit since.

“Stop crying, kids,” Kara says, happily moving her token the five spaces she’s due. “Oh man, I landed in jail again. Why does this keep happening?”

“You’re bad at this game,” Alex offers unhelpfully.

Kara sticks her tongue out at her. “Don’t be mean just because I have the get-out-of-jail-free card and you don’t.”

“You actually don’t have that card anymore—you used it last time,” James interjects.

“… shoot.” Kara pouts, and dutifully moves her dog over to the cardboard jail cell.

They end up breaking into a third pizza box eventually, once Kara runs out of money and Alex nearly upsets the game board when she’s forced to pay James three times the listed rent on his property. Despite everyone informing her that, yes, that is a rule of the game when he has two hotels on his property, she refuses to believe any of them (and keeps right on drinking).

“Maybe we should pick a game that’s less…” James pauses for a second, then finishes with, “Passionate.”

“Charades!” Winn yells.

“No!” Alex shouts back.

“Alex, behave,” Kara scolds. “If Winn wants to play charades, we should at least put it to a vote.”

“Well I vote _no_.”

“We gathered,” Kara says helplessly. “James?”

James shrugs. “I guess I can play charades,” he says. “What do you think?”

Kara is tempted to shoot down charades on Alex’s behalf, but she also really, really loves charades. Like a lot. Like, in the sense that it may be her favorite game night game ever.

Before she can make any decision, the doorbell rings. “Winn,” Kara says, “don’t tell me that’s _more_ pizza.”

Winn raises his hands in a mock-innocent gesture. “It’s not!” he says. “At least I don’t _think_ it is…”

“That’s not exactly reassuring.” Kara frowns, but doesn’t actually pressure him to elaborate; James is still frowning at the game board and Alex is cracking open her third beer, so Kara has to be the one to stand up and get to the door. (She goes prepared with forty dollars, just in case Winn _has_ ordered two more pizzas.)

In a shocking turn of events, there is not actually any more pizza behind the door. Instead there’s _Lena_ , dressed like she has come straight from work. She stands awkwardly on the edge of the front step as if she is still debating whether or not to stay, and when she sees Kara’s face she manages a very tight, very relieved smile in greeting.

“Hi,” Lena says, lifting two fingers in a half-wave. “Sorry I’m late.”

There’s no other way for Kara to react; she _knows_ she lights up, practically throwing open the door the rest of the way to give Lena a hug. “You came!” she exclaims, squeezing Lena closer than she’s probably comfortable with.

Lena is kind of stiff in her arms, but she softens just a tad, enough to briefly squeeze Kara back. “I figured I owed it to your sister to finally come to one of these,” she says.

“And because you totally love me, right?” Kara says, giving her best goofy grin to make Lena laugh. It doesn’t _quite_ work, but there is a burgeoning smile on Lena’s lips nonetheless; it’s definitely enough. “Come in! We were just about to start charades.”

“Oh God, I’m terrible at charades,” Lena says. She allows Kara to take her coat even though they don’t have a coat rack; she doesn’t even bat an eye when all Kara does is throw it over one of the kitchen chairs as they pass through.

“Perfect, you can team up with Alex,” Kara jokes. “James and I will destroy you.”

Lena narrows her eyes playfully. “I see you, Kara Danvers,” she says. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? You get me to agree to a game only because you want to win.”

“I’m competitive, that’s something you just have to know about me,” Kara informs her, and Lena’s smile remains—it’s still small, not fond nor warm, but coming from Lena it’s everything. “Guys, look who’s here!” Kara calls as she leads Lena to the living room.

Everyone glances their way with varying levels of interest, but it’s Alex who reacts the loudest when she gives a low, impressed whistle. “Finally left your ice palace, Luthor?” she asks, raising her beer bottle in a mock-toast.

“I figured it was time I paid a visit to yours,” Lena wisecracks, and that makes Alex snort hard enough to spill some beer on an indignant Winn. “I was going to bring wine, but apparently my therapist says you and I enable each other. Who would’ve known?”

“Sit down, then, and I’ll enable you to some whiskey,” Alex chuckles. “Hey James, get her a glass, will you?”

The rest of game night is easier, at least on Alex; she and Lena trade jabs at each other in the most loving way possible. They sit and talk and drink whiskey and laugh—laugh in a way Kara has never seen either of them laugh before. They’re _good_ for each other, which is something Kara honestly couldn’t have expected given their tendency to get drunk together on the worst nights. She decides then and there that she has to make sure they stay in each other’s lives forever, as the oddest pair of unlikely best friends.

As the night dwindles down they quiet. Alex begins to doze off, and Lena politely asks if she can borrow their coffee maker. While Lena is busy off in the kitchen, Kara leans in close to James to whisper,

“What do you think about Lena? She’s nice, right?”

“Yeah, definitely,” James agrees. “Alex seems more like herself. I never expected her to jump in a relationship so quickly after Maggie, but—”

“Wait,” Kara interrupts. “You thought they were dating? No, that’s…” She laughs it off, tries to ignore how weirdly the thought settles in her stomach. “They’re not together like that.”

“Oh.” James’s brow furrows. “Sorry, is that a touchy subject?”

“No? Why would it be?” Kara scoffs. “If they were together it’d be awesome, but they’re not. Together. So.”

James leans back, squints at Kara appraisingly. “Do you have a thing for Lena?”

“ _No_. Why would you say that? She’s a great person, yeah, and kind of my—perpendicular friend, but that’s all she is,” Kara says. “Absolutely no _thing_ here, thank you very much.”

“…perpendicular? I don’t know what that is supposed to mean, but I think you’re using that word wrong.”

Before Kara can argue that it’s an inside joke, Lena comes back into the living room. She’s brought out the pot of coffee, as well as a few cups on a tray. “I hope I didn’t overstep, but I made enough for everyone,” she says. “Is that alright?”

“ _Yes_ , coffee!” Winn cheers. “Does this mean we’re having an all-nighter? Ooh, or a sleepover?”

“What are we, ten?” James quips, but he grins over at Winn as he passes him one of the mugs. “I call dibs on the guest bed.”

“No way, Olsen!” Winn protests. “You got it last time, it’s my turn.”

While the boys go back-and-forth teasing each other, Lena takes her seat again between Kara and Alex. Kara notes the way in which Lena consciously leans closer to Alex, so that her thigh presses up against Alex’s instead of coming even remotely close enough to touch Kara.

“Look at her, she’s already sleeping,” Lena says, nodding over in Alex’s direction. “Is she always like this?”

“When she drinks? Yeah…I think you can attest to that,” Kara reminds her. “I’m surprised _you’re_ awake.”

“Well, the coffee helps.” Lena raises her mug a little, then frowns all at once. “Oh wait, I forgot creamer. You don’t take it without, right?” She moves to get up again, but Kara stops her with a touch to her elbow.

“No, I’m okay,” Kara says. “Besides, Alex never keeps creamer here anyway. She’s a black coffee robot like you are.”

“Are we still on that?” It’s hard to tell, but Lena may or may not be hiding a smile behind her mug as she takes a sip. “I’m pretty sure I’m as human as they come.”

“Not with your coffee habits you’re not,” Kara says, which makes Lena laugh. She laughs quietly, and shyly, but she laughs nonetheless. “I don’t think I thanked you yet, for coming.”

“I should be thanking _you_ ,” Lena says. “It was…fun. I can’t remember the last time I thought that about anything.”

Coming from anyone that would be depressing, but the way _Lena_ says it so matter-of-factly can only make Kara smile at her sadly. “I’m glad,” she says. “I think this makes you officially one of the superfriends, you know. We’re thinking about getting T-shirts made.”

“Is that so?” Lena hums. “I don’t think I’ve worn a T-shirt in years.”

“That sounds like something a robot would say too,” Kara points out, to which Lena playfully quirks an eyebrow. “But really—thank you. I know Alex won’t admit it, but she really liked having you here.”

“Well don’t tell her, but I think I actually liked spending time with her here,” Lena leans in to whisper. “It’s a wonder, really.”

Kara smiles at that, but halfheartedly. She’s not sure why she’s so torn about this; it’s not like she has any reason to feel jealous about Lena and Alex’s relationship. They were friends first, after all—it’s stupid not to remember that.

Still…the feeling stays. And it doesn’t go away for the rest of the night.

.

.

.

The weekend before the party Kara meets up with Lena to “finalize details”—or so Lena claims. (Kara knows it’s really just an excuse to hang out.)

She happily agrees to the meeting, but Kara has just finished a fourteen-hour shift and so Lena meets her halfway home; they decide on a truck stop as their midway point, an empty little place with a quaint diner nearby. Kara gets there first, and she orders fried eggs and pancakes and hashbrowns and even a pot of coffee that she personally won’t touch until Lena arrives.

It’s already five in the morning. Kara is dead tired—has been for the past two hours, admittedly—but all the exhaustion seemingly melts away the instant Lena walks in. There’s something about Lena Luthor’s early morning attire that just makes Kara’s heartbeat stutter; the glasses, the giant sweater, the messy bun—all of it is so casual, so comfortable. The fact that Lena is willing to be so vulnerable with Kara so quickly is nothing short of _thrilling_.

“Hi,” Lena calls once she’s close enough to be heard. She is sporting her usual apologetic expression, but this time she can sheepishly rearrange her glasses for added effect. It’s really… _adorable_. “Did I keep you long?”

“No, I’ve only just ordered,” Kara hums. “I did get you coffee.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Lena sighs, accepting an empty mug. She even lets Kara pour, which Kara takes to mean they’re legions beyond being acquaintances. She’d go as far as to say they’re _friends_ now. Not even adjacent friends, not even perpendicular friends. Just _friends_.

The thought is nice, and Kara knows she’s smiling too hard when Lena gives her a weird look. In order to salvage her sanity Kara hastily says, “Sorry, I’m a bit loopy. Long day and all that.”

“You know we could’ve waited to talk until you rested up,” Lena says, alarmed, as her eyes give Kara a quick once-over. “I can drive you home if you want.”

“No! No, we’re already here. Besides, I’m really excited for these pancakes,” Kara says, tapping the edge of her menu. “They have strawberries _and_ whipped cream.”

Lena wrinkles her nose. “Whipped cream never belongs on breakfast,” she says. When the waitress comes by again, Lena orders the plainest meal ever: scrambled eggs and toast. At Kara’s faux-judgmental stare, Lena immediately shakes her head. “Don’t give me that look, Kara. Some of us have to worry about calories.”

“That’s a terrible way of living,” Kara says. “Calories are a lie made up by humans, I think.” The words just slip out—anyone else might have shrugged off the comment as a poorly worded criticism, but the usage of the word “human” clearly piques Lena’s interest.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Lena says thoughtfully. “You know, I wrote my thesis on Daxamite politics. You’d be surprised at how many worlds are consumed by vapid ideals of self-worth.”

Kara licks her suddenly dry lips, tries to laugh. “Um, well, I don’t really know anything about Daxamites,” she says. It’s a lie, of course, but the subject absolutely throws her for a loop. “So you…research aliens in your spare time?”

Lena’s gaze drops to her coffee cup. “No, my parents pushed for my area of studies,” she says. “I opted for a different direction after school. That’s not to say alien cultures don’t fascinate me—they do. But I’d much rather read up on alien culture for fun, not for science.”

“Oh,” says Kara. “So your family’s interest in alien cultures is more…”

“Political? Impersonal?” Lena finishes. “Just plain _repulsive_? Yes, pretty much.” She takes a long drink of coffee, then gives Kara a small, embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry. I’m pretty passionate about alien rights, is all. My family wholeheartedly does not approve.”

If Kara’s beating heart was erratic before, it is _hammering_ now. “No way, that’s—awesome!”

“That…my parents are prejudiced?”

“That you’re passionate about aliens,” Kara quickly corrects herself. “I mean, because I’m the same. Like I also am passionate about alien rights. Equally passionate. Um.”

Lena accepts her fumbling words with a small nod. “What a world we live in, huh?” she muses. “That we worry about whether or not the people we love are decent human beings.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Kara takes a gulp of coffee to refrain from talking again. She lets Lena lead the conversation; Lena asks first about work, then Kara in turn asks about Lena’s job, and they talk for an hour about nothing really important.

But it’s nice, to have this. Lena is far from the social type, yet she doesn’t look like she’s in any rush to leave soon. Kara manages to persuade her into taking a forkful of pancakes, even if Lena’s method of eating a stack is abysmal (everyone knows you’re supposed to cut straight down, not pick off the top pancake and eat it first). 

Eventually Lena glances at the clock and decides it’s time to get down to business. “I’m sorry, I’m keeping you far too long,” she says. “I know you must be in a hurry to get home and sleep.”

“I don’t mind,” Kara assures her. “I like spending time with you. It’s way cooler than sleeping.”

“That might be the delirium from lack of sleep,” Lena counters. 

Kara fakes an overly-dramatic gasp. “Is that a _joke_ , Lena? Is it possible that you are indeed maybe human?”

“Ha ha,” Lena deadpans, to which Kara throws her head back in laughter. “Be serious—we still have unpleasantries to cover.”

“We _do_?”

“Yes. We should go over the details for the party.” In the blink of an eye Lena transforms into a brisk, no-nonsense individual. She even pulls up her notes app on her phone; Kara gets a brief glimpse of her many bullet points before Lena speaks again. “The festivities begin at six, but we’ll arrive at eight. I already scheduled a car to pick you up, so we’ll meet at the venue.”

“Okay, cool,” Kara says, but Lena’s not finished.

“We can leave as early as ten, but hopefully you won’t have to endure too much torture. I’ll bring you to meet my parents, and then we can mingle…provided they let me stay, with this news and all.” Lena pauses to absentmindedly break off a corner of her toast, now cold. “I’ll try my best not to leave your side all night, but on the off chance I do, my best advice for you is to stick by the bar and try to look busy on your phone. No one will approach you then.”

“It’s fine if someone does, I like talking,” Kara tries.

“Trust me, not with this crowd,” Lena warns. “I’ve already discussed the parameters of our plan with Alex, and she agrees that it’s best I pay you in installments. How do you feel about that? I can pay you a lump sum if you’d prefer.”

“You don’t have to pay me,” Kara negates. “Really, I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

“That’s out of the question, I’m afraid,” Lena says, not sounding the least bit sorry. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Besides why you have to pay me for this?” Kara pushes the issue. “I don’t like the idea of making you pay me to go to a party with you! We’re friends now, you know.”

At that, Lena tilts her head and regards Kara with soft eyes. “Are we? I thought were adjacent friends.”

“Perpendicular,” Kara corrects, and that makes Lena smile, deep enough that a dimple becomes pronounced in her cheek.

“Perpendicular friends can still pay each other…and really, Kara, I’m not comfortable with the idea of not paying you.”

“Well I’m not comfortable _with_ you paying me.”

Lena’s smile thins out, clearly reflecting her unease. “This has to be non-negotiable, Kara,” she says softly. “I’m paying you for an acting job. It’s as clear as that.”

Kara wants to argue some more, but she _can’t_. Not when Lena looks so vulnerable right now. “Okay, fine,” she relents. “But what if I do a bad job?”

“I trust you,” Lena says, and it’s so quiet and gentle that Kara knows it’s the truth.

In that moment Kara knows nothing else matters besides Lena Luthor and what she’s comfortable with. And it’s inevitable, honestly—the fact that Kara is beginning to _feel_ something for Lena. Something that runs deeper than friendship.

It’s…actually not a terrible feeling, all things considered.

.

.

.

The first clue that she’s made a mistake is when Lena’s driver does a double-take at the sight of Kara’s sweater.

Kara thinks nothing of it at first. It’s a bad pun, and it’s tacky— _anyone_ would give it a second look. Besides, Lena’s driver _says_ nothing out loud about her outfit, so Kara assumes nothing else about it. 

But the second clue comes when they arrive at the party venue. Not only is the grand ballroom of this particular hotel swanky, but everyone milling about is dressed to the nines. As in, no ugly sweaters _at all_.

So. Kara might’ve…forgotten to ask Lena what kind of party this is. Or what she’s meant to wear to a party like this.

“Kara?” 

And shoot, there’s Lena now—dressed as impeccably as the rest of the guests. Her dress is short, skin-tight, and black; Kara realizes a beat too long that she’s staring.

“ _Heeey_ , Lena,” Kara says nervously. “Uh, you look great!”

Lena comes to a slow stop, unabashedly trailing her wide, surprised eyes over Kara’s attire. “You look…nice, too,” she says.

Kara tugs at her collar and tries to laugh. “Funny story,” she said. “I kind of forgot to ask you what to wear. And I thought, maybe, Christmas parties automatically meant tacky sweaters…” She trails off. “Please tell me you’re not mad.”

Lena blinks. “I’m not mad,” she says, and is that—is that a _smile_ forming on her lips? She looks amused, far too amused, at what’s happening. “I forgot to tell you this was a formal event, so I guess we’re even.”

“I’m really sorry,” says Kara weakly. “If you want I can go and change!”

“No, that’s okay,” Lena promises. “I have to say, though, that sweater is…something.”

“You don’t have to be polite about it, Lena—it’s ugly.”

“I wouldn’t say _that_.” But Lena is clearly hesitating as she glances backwards at the entrance to the venue. “If you’re alright to go, we should head inside.”

“I am, but, are you _sure_?” Kara asks. “I don’t want to embarrass you. Or make everyone stare at us, or anything.”

“Everyone will stare at us no matter what—I’m the daughter of some powerful people,” Lena replies. “I hate to subject you to this…no doubt you’ll face double the scrutiny.” Now she’s apologetic in the way she bites her lip, the way she fiddles with the clutch in her hands.

Kara winces. “That’s what I signed up for, right?” she says. “You, on the other hand, didn’t sign up for _this_.” She gestures to her sweater for good measure, and slowly, Lena’s smile returns.

This time it’s wider—softer. “I don’t care about the sweater, Kara,” Lena says. She reaches out her hand tentatively, then asks, “Would it be alright if we held hands?”

In lieu of an answer, Kara takes Lena’s hand. They trade a small, understanding look, and then they make their way inside.

It’s even fancier than Kara expected when they step through the gold-plated double doors. There is a tall, burly man taking invitations and checking names, but he barely even spares Lena a second glance before he lets them in; Lena squeezes Kara’s hand tightly as they join the masses. Whether she meant to or not, Kara reassuringly squeezes back.

Unsurprisingly, as they walk together in search of Lena’s parents they get several stares—Lena leans in to whisper,

“Don’t let them get to you,” in a way Kara is sure is meant for more her own benefit than Kara’s.

Kara pretends to be disappointed. “But your great-aunt Margaret is giving me the stink-eye. I was really hoping to ask her to dance with me tonight—this is _devastating_ , Lena.”

Lena snorts with laughter. “You’d have more luck getting my _mother_ to dance.”

“Well, problem solved. I’ll ask her instead.”

Lena leans in to Kara’s side so as to not release her hand, but just enough to elbow her slightly. “It’s very hard to tell when you’re joking,” she says admonishingly.

“Who says I’m joking?” Kara quips, and that gets her another burst of laughter.

Before Lena can reply anything else, a shadow falls over them; it’s none other than the infamous Lex Luthor. Kara has read his file extensively—he’s the kind of guy that no one wants around, much less wants as a _brother_.

“Lena!” Lex says primly. “How nice of you to show. Late, as always.”

“Well you know me, Lex,” Lena says, smiling in a way that is clearly meant to be impassive; it’s nearly a smirk. “I never can figure out a clock.”

The wave of tension between them is thick—so thick that Kara is beginning to wonder if it’s _her_ job to cut it. But at last Lex breaks first, mouth spreading into a thin smile.

“Mom and Dad are waiting by the bar,” he says. “Shall we?” He offers his arm, but Lena resolutely takes Kara’s instead.

“Yes, let’s go,” Lena says, raising her chin in an authoritative manner. “There’s someone they need to meet.”

Kara meets Lex’s gaze head-on, trying her best to challenge him with her eyes. She suspects it looks more like she’s squinting, but it’s the effort that counts.

Lex places his hands in his suit pockets. “Alright,” he says, the way someone might say _your funeral_. He stalks forward ahead of them, leaving a slightly unsteady Lena to follow; Kara helps her regain her footing, and Lena smiles at her briefly in thanks.

“So that’s your brother…” Kara muses. “You were right when you called him ‘an insufferable prick.’ Weirdly British, but right.”

“That’s what years of boarding school will do to you—you pick up words like ‘prick,’” Lena deadpans. Then, “How did you remember my exact wording?”

“I’m not an _amateur_ , Lena. I do my homework,” Kara huffs, half-offended. “Plus, I have a photographic memory.”

“That has never come up,” Lena says. “How is it that you’re full of _surprises_ , Kara Danvers?”

“I’m a mystery,” Kara says smoothly. Well—semi-smoothly. After she delivers her line, she nearly slips on a fallen canapé and takes the both of them down with her.

But only _nearly_ , because someone catches Lena’s arm before she stumbles.

“Lena,” says the deep, unfamiliar voice. “Who’s this?”

Kara rights herself, then immediately pales at the sight of Lena’s father. “Uh—hi,” she says. “I’m Kara.” It only occurs to her that she should’ve moved to shake his hand until _after_ he turns away to gesture his wife over.

Up until now, Kara had never given much weight to the whole “meeting the parents is terrifying” spiel. Heck, even up until now, Kara hadn’t been very worried about this part—she gets along famously with older people, and besides, she’s read every file on Lena’s parents back to back ten times over.

But nothing has prepared her for Lillian Luthor’s sharp, inquisitive eyes and Lionel Luthor’s blank gaze. Her presence alone has sparked a shift in the festivities, and the look on Lena’s parents’ faces is proof.

“Mom, Dad,” Lena says, letting go of her father in order to reach for Kara again. “This is Kara. She’s the person I’m seeing.”

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Luthor,” Kara says. This time, she shakes hands. Lionel accepts her hand firmly; Lillian pretends not to see it. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Lionel regards her silently. “Are you in the entertainment business, Kara?”

“Uh…no, sir,” Kara says.

“Ever work Secret Service? FBI? Or in any kind of underground operation?”

“…no?”

“Then you’re welcome to stay,” Lionel says, but one withering stare from his wife makes him quiet.

Lillian clears her throat pointedly. “Lena,” she says curtly. “We need to talk. Privately.”

“No.” Lena’s grip on Kara’s arm tightens. “I know that voice. If you have something to say to me, say it right here. Right now.”

“Don’t be unreasonable, Lena. This is a family matter,” Lillian warns.

Lena takes a half-step in front of Kara as if to shield her. “No,” she repeats. “Go on, mother. What do you have to say about me or Kara?”

Lillian’s eyes narrow. “You’ve made your point,” she snaps. “How is it that you make it your goal to embarrass yourself further every year? What, exactly, did you envision by picking up a random woman off the street and bringing her here?”

“Um,” Kara breaks in before Lena can (and she’s sure Lena has many, many choice words), “if the ‘off the street’ thing is a dig at my sweater, that’s cool, but the _random_ thing is kind of mean.”

Kara is promptly ignored. “Whatever this is,” Lillian says, “put a stop to it. We can’t afford any more bad press.”

“This whole family _runs_ on bad press,” Lena says. “ _God_ , why can’t you see what’s happening here? I’m coming _out_ to you. I’m introducing you to someone I’m dating. Can’t you be happy for me?”

No response. Lillian crosses her arms and says nothing; Lex turns towards the bar; Lionel awkwardly shuffles from head to toe. Lena’s stance gets ever-so-slightly defensive, knuckles white against her clutch.

Kara gently places her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “Lena?” she says quietly. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Lena is silent for a moment. “Yes,” she says. “Yes, I do.” Her voice cracks and everyone hears it, but Kara guides Lena away before anyone can comment. No one tries to stop her from leaving; no one even seems to notice she’s gone.

That’s how Kara grows to really _understand_ Lena Luthor, and the way she keeps people at a distance. It makes sense that she’s reluctant to make friends if _this_ is the company she’s keeping.

They don’t head to a car. Lena leads the way, and Kara winds their arms together agaib, and they walk for two blocks in silence until,

“Kara…I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Lena sighs. She draws unconscious circles on Kara’s arm, almost as if to tether herself. “I shouldn’t have gone through the trouble to bring you, clearly.”

“I’m sorry you have to _deal_ with that,” Kara retorts.

“I’m used to it.” Lena shakes her head. “But to bring you into this…”

“Hey,” Kara says, “I’m glad you brought me.”

“ _Why_?” Lena scoffs. “What could possibly make up for my mother insulting you, or us leaving this party the instant we arrived?”

The words just slip out, unbidden: “Well…you.”

They come to a stop outside of a McDonald’s. Lena’s brow furrows as she looks up at Kara, like she is gauging her expression.

Kara swallows; it’s now or never. “I like hanging out with you, Lena,” she says. “I like _you_.”

“I…I don’t know what you mean,” Lena says, and her confusion is all but etched across her face.

“It means— _I_ mean,” Kara corrects, “just that. It’s—it’s why I get jealous at the thought of you dating Alex—”

“What? Why would I ever date _Alex_?”

“—and it’s why I don’t want you to pay me, or feel obligated to stay my friend, or—” Kara has to suck in a breath. “Lena, it would drive me crazy if I didn’t tell you. And I know it’s bad timing, and you don’t feel the same way, but I had to tell you they’re _wrong_ , you know? You’re not an embarrassment. You’re _awesome_. A-and I’m sorry, but your family just doesn’t deserve you!”

Throughout this whole speech Lena has been quiet, but her confusion has faded. Her brow is relaxed, her mouth caught in an open, soft smile, and her eyes—they’re bright. Brighter than Kara has ever seen them.

“See?” Lena says, and she sounds…teary, almost. “What did I say—you’re full of surprises.” Before Kara can question what _she_ means, Lena is throwing her arms around Kara’s neck; she hugs her tight, buries her face in the collar of Kara’s awful sweater.

Kara hugs her back just as firmly. They stand there like that for ages, and Kara is content to remain there forever. (In fact, the only reason they _do_ break apart is because a kid runs straight into their legs while attempting to enter the McDonald’s).

“Oops,” Kara says, quickly stepping out of the way. Lena, she’s pleased to report, moves with her but keeps her arms linked around Kara’s neck. “Maybe we should go?”

“Probably,” Lena agrees. “Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Well, I’m starving,” Lena says. “And I think we’re overdue for the dinner I promised you, don’t you think?”

“Here?” Kara glances up at the McDonald’s. The “M” is missing from the sign, so it really says cDonald’s. It’s deserted and ugly and…sort of perfect, all things considered. 

“Why not?” Lena says. “I said I’d take at least two hours of your time.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Kara says, finally catching on to the shy way Lena is biting her lip. “Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date,” Lena says. “Not adjacent, or perpendicular, or…whatever ridiculous description you make.”

“Perpendicular is kind of our _thing_ now, Lena. Don’t hate on it.”

“It still makes no sense.” But Lena’s crinkling her nose at Kara playfully, and her mascara is smudged from where it came off on Kara’s sweater, and she has never been more beautiful—Kara decides to let the jab slide.

“Neither does McDonald’s for a first date,” Kara says, gallantly leading the way to the doors. “But I guess there’s a first time for everything.”

And they stay there together—Kara in her loud, makeup-stained menorah sweater, Lena in heels and a dress that costs more than Kara’s rent—for the rest of the night. Last-minute Christmas shoppers bustle about outside, and someone keeps humming off-key at the table next to theirs; it’s chaotic, and _theirs_.

(Maybe Kara ought to thank Alex, or something.)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡feliz navidad! 🎄 & as per usual here’s my [tumblr](https://pippytmi.tumblr.com/) \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/annalisevillas/)


End file.
